Naruto: Return of the God's Eye
by WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP
Summary: What if the fight between Indra and Ashura wasn't just because of who was given the title of clan head and apparent heir to the sage of six paths? How would this affect the world of Naruto Uzumaki? How would a mother, willing to do anything to protect her son change it? Let's see. (Not Yaoi) Fem! Sasuke. Fem! Madara. NarutoxSasuke Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfiction story, and I hope you all love it. Quite a bit will be changed from cannon and this idea has been lurking around in my head for the past eight months of so, but never got around to actually writing it. So here it is, Enjoy!**

 **Well I ended up revising this first chapter some. I removed the original election scene because to be honest I dis-liked it when re-reading it. It went against the flow of the chapter so ya, hopefully you guys like it. Otherwise it wasn't changed too much really. But hopefully improved overall.**

 **P.S.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just so you know.**

Naruto: Return of the God's Eye

Chapter 1

In the Village of Konohagakure, or the Village hidden within the leaves, you could hear the sounds of screaming and the burning of wood echoing throughout the night. With men and women mourning their recently lost loved ones could be heard for miles. With the smell of ask and flames pervading the air, the Shinobi Village that protected the Lands of fire was lit up much like a beacon In the night, shouting out to the worlds its pain as it burned.

It was currently the early recesses of October eleventh, just hours after a great beast was reunited with the world for just a short hour, before being reunited with the renowned Uzumaki sealing arts. Caging the beast back into another host, another sacrifice to both utilize its enormous power and restrain it from putting the very landscape at sake as it did to Konohagakure.

The Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, was once more sealed away, yet this time with only half its power. Having the other half sealed away into the very guts on the Shinigami, something even it had no power to combat. For a God of death ruled over everything living. Something of which the person holding the Kyuubi's new container could even attest to now, despite her wishes of it being false.

Madara Uchiha, was many things, one being old...beyond old for a human even. Finding a way to prolong life beyond what was considered the human limit for nearly a hundred years. Over said years, there was constant plotting and scheming. Who's far reaching impact was even greater then the chaos the Biju had created over the duration of a near millennium in their spouts of rage.

The results of said plotting causing all three of the shinobi world wars. Causing untold amounts of death and suffering, and altering the very landscape of the Elemental Nation. Entire clans being wiped out, such as the Uzumaki. All of this was planned, and designed by her, yet all of that plotting and scheming had the potential to fail due to two things.

One being time, Madara Uchiha, despite all of HER power, despite all of her abilities was still beyond her limits due to time. Her body was aged, unable to handle releasing the immense power she holds. She did not gain the Rinnegan until her body was already to weak to complete her goals, and thus she came upon the need of a disciple, someone to complete her plans.

Which is where the second issue came upon her plans and scheming. Said disciple, Obito Uchiha was not a man that was easily controlled, yes you could mold him through his emotions even control him to an extent. She had warped his personality to something more acceptable of a shinobi to her standards. Yet, he still wasn't what she needed, he didn't have the will power to subjugate humanity, and worst of all, he was not loyal to her, not loyal to the 'Eye of the Moon' plan. She needed another disciple, someone that would be loyal to her to a fault, she needed a plan B.

Madara had once been a fairly tall women in her prime, yet now with hunched shoulders due to the passage of time and the compressing of her bones stood around 5 ft 5 with white hair flowing down to the mid of her back in an untamed fashion, giving her a somewhat wild look, despite the aura royalty she permitted around her. Her eyes were a deep cold onyx. Eyes that given to her from her deceased brother on his death bed, something that to this day still caused grief for her. Madara currently addorned a simple black and red robe hiding the majority of her physical features from the world and what she wore underneath, other then the distinct black combat sandals at her feet.

Madara Uchiha currently found herself in a clearing near the village she had founded with her formal rival Hashirama Senju. Being so close to what was once her home, her dream she couldn't help herself from remembering the times when she was clan head and matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. Nor when she was just the eldest and only daughter of Tajima Uchiha, sister of Izuna Uchiha, and descendant of Indra Otsutsuki, as well as her transcendent, albeit she didn't know those last two parts.

Looking to her left she saw a...being with a masculine build underneath what appeared to be large Venus flytrap encompassing its body appear from the ground beside her.

Said being, appeared to be split in half, with the left side of its body being black and the other white. The two-sided being was simply known as 'Zetsu', however, to her it was the most important asset behind Obito at this point in time. For the black portion of its body was the manifestation of her will, of her dreams and goals. It was what would assure her revival if Obito does end up betraying her, thus refusing to revive her himself, and secondly if she was unsuccesful in either finding or creating another disciple.

" **The vile's you asked for Madara-Sama"** The black portion of Zetsu stated as it bowed. Watching in interest as its master turned towards a newborn-child with the vile's it had given her in hand. Said new-born child sat upon what looked to be an alter made by an doton-jutsu, wailing into the night its grief, over what he couldn't know..."Maybe the two dead bodies in front of it?" Zetsu thought, before tuning back in, hearing Madara speak up.

"Good...what has happened to Obito? I felt him get wounded before running off after failing to kill the fourth" Madara asked, as she stared at the crying newborn. Observing its bright blue eyes, as well as the six whisker marks running across its cheeks, three to each and its bright blond hair, before injecting the two vials directly into its bloodstream, quickly performing a blood transfusion. It might not be as effective as a full operation, but considering her time it would be good enough...and she could improve upon it later if this worked...

" **He has ran off to your old base to recover from his wounds, as well as train, are you sure this... test of your is wise**? Black Zetsu both answered and voiced its confusion. It personally didn't understand why she would want this new-born as her possible new apprentice, let alone give it both her AND Harashimas DNA. They would need to extract the biju eventually from the boy, why make a possible enemy even stronger? But before it could continue its questioning he heard something that gripped its non-existent heart in slight fear...the signature Uchiha grunt.

"I know what I am doing, ZETSU. Madara answered heatedly. She didn't respond well to being questioned, and worse of all she used used her damn tic! She hated that damn signature Uchiha grunt! To use such a...repulsive tic was infuriating, and demeaning of her station and her damned subordinate of all people got her to use it.

Madara, turning towards Zetsu, gave it a cold glare, that nearly had its white portion learning something it had always wanted to learn...what the bodily function of defacting was like.

Gaining some satisfaction from the white-zetsu shaking in fear Madara assumed she would have enough time to answer before they had to part ways...Obito would be questioning where Zetsu was if he didn't return soon enough...

"Because Obito isn't loyal to me, nor do I trust in both his ability and willingness to go through with the Eye of the Moon plan." She stated.

She knew Obito was and would never be truly loyal to her, despite the seal placed on his heart. He had the same ultimate goal in gaining peace, as her. However she didn't think he had either the strength of will to go through with the plan. Thus, she NEEDED another apprentice, another disciple to learn and follower her teachings. She needed a weapon that was loyal to her and her alone and with these gifts, this child could become the perfect weapon.

And all of this was because of the in-genius seal that was used by the fourth Hokage. It was truly a masterpiece of sealing that only the Uzumaki clan ever held, before she had a little...fun with them. Apparently one had taken quite a bit of their teachings to Konoha...

Feeling a group of chakra signatures zoning in on their position, Madara new their time was up, before placing the newborn infant back on the alter his parents left him on and left, without deigning Zetsu with another word. It should have sensed them as well, and she was already mad at the damn plant...

Zetsu looking at the moon once before leaving, left with only a small sentence travelling on the winds of time to mark his presence ever having been there... " **soon mother...soon you shall be free"**

* * *

With the beacon of fire and ash that was left of Konohakure slowly dimming down in the night, four men appeared in the clearing that Madara had just left minutes prior. One being Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous hokage, or fire shadow of the village hidden within the leaves.

Hiruzen was a short man, standing at just five feet four inches. However his lacking of height could never portray just how much power he wielded, now did It stop him from being one of the strongest shinobi in all of history. Over the years he had garned titles such as 'The Professor', and 'God of Shinobi' while holding the title of Hokage. All of these titles screamed out his prowess, yet right now he felt much like the person he simply wanted to be and what he was. An old man who was retired, who just wanted to watch his kids and hopefully grand-kids grow up.

Currently the Sarutobi clan head was wearing his battle attire, consisting of a black jumpsuit, with mesh segments at his wrists and ankles. With an armored hood over his head, that had two long straps flowing down behind him, and a Metal Plate stitched into the forehead of said hood, with the symbol of a leaf imbued into it. On the back of his jumpsuit was the Kanji simply for 'fire', a clear symbol of his retirement compared to the previous 'Third Hokage' that stood proudly on his back in the previous years.

Said man, was currently looking down in sadness at the two corpses near the alter of the currently crying newborn. To see such potential, let alone a brand new family torn apart and dead at his feet like this was something the old man had wished he wouldn't have to see anymore after his retirement. It was one of the many reasons for him being retired in the first place dammit! He hated war, and was sick of the death that came with it. Yet despite all of this he never cried, never showed his grief beyond a small grimace, and the slight glittering of eyes. Considering he had 'only' lost his wife in this night, he knew himself to be quite lucky in that aspect this night...

Looking behind him, Hiruzen addressed the three ninja accompanying him.

"Grab their bodies...we will need to put them to rest by the morning and bring them to anbu's headquarters," He stated, before turning back to look at the child on the alter...

Hiruzen watched the three ninja move quickly, with precise movements, positioning the dead bodies together while before creating a triangle formation around them. Thinking rapidly on what he would need to do with the fourth now dead...and a new jinchuriki if his assumption was correct.

"Genma, after you get their bodies secure call for a council meeting under my name...Also send summoning hawk for Jiraiya, the village will need his expertise in sealing. Act as if the boy is an S rank secret for now, do not tell anyone about his existence." Hiruzen stated, using his Hokage voice, demanding obedience to follow his orders. He needed to show that he still wielded the power to be a Hokage in the coming weeks and months...

Nodding once, Genma motioned to the other two to leave with him and the bodies in tow. The group of three were the Fourths Hokage's personal bodyguards, yet they had zero impact in the night, explaining the down-trodden faces they sported. Before leaving using the Hiraijin no Jutsu, or Flying Thunder Formation Technique as a last remembrance for their Hokage...They didn't need to use that jutsu to complete their mission, but they did it in honor of the death of their leader.

Watching them leave Sarutobi turned back to the child with a grim face. He had faith in the Fourth's fuinjutsu techniques, but still just the tiniest of mistakes could allow for the seal to be broken by the Kyuubi...However a problem occurred to him while looking at the seal.

He was called the professor, for many reasons, the most glaring being that he had NO weak spots as a Shinobi, he was proficient in every field. He may not be any were near the fourths level, or even a self proclaimed 'master' of fuinjutsu like Jiraiya, but he was still extremely skilled in the art. Yet despite this, he could make no heads or tails of the seal, other then its resemblance to an very old Uzumaki seal...the Eight Trigrams Sealing, something that albeit extremely powerful, should not have been capable of containing the nine-tails as far he knew...maybe the eight tails, but not the nine tails.

Looking up, pondering why the Fourth would use a seal ineffective for containing the nine-tails, Hiruzen could only think of the dead demon consuming seal, to have allowed Minato to seal the nine-tails in his child. With half of it's power gone, it was possible. But still...the risks were great to have an infant containing the nine-tails especially considering that the previous containers had all been in their teens or even late twenties, when sealed into them...He would need to consult Jiraiya to look into the strength of the seal.

Looking up at the moon, he could see clouds slowly converging on the village, and feel a chill coming in. With his enhanced senses he could also hear the soft pitter patter, of rainfall in the distance, as if to show the worlds mourning over the lost of life his village had just seen. Looking back at the village he could see the village's fires slowly burning out, leaving the once bright beacon of death, coming to a slow end.

"Well, it looks like it is time to get back, huh little one?" Hiruzen asked the small newborn babe as he picked him up. Smiling softly as the baby snuggled into his arms seeking out as much warmth as possible...

Looking one last time at the sight of the large clearing marking where the Kyuubi had once stood, he gave one last fairwell to the young parents before leaving in a shunshin, never noticing two minuscule dots on the babes arms as he did so before the faded completely away.

* * *

It had been three days since his meeting with the clan heads and elders, and three days since he was re-introduced to the public as the third Hokage of Konoha. Admittedly he faced some resistance in his reinstatement, surprisingly from his old rival and long-time friend Danzo. Once upon a time, some thirty years ago he could have been a good leader of the village, but now...he feared what Konoha would become with Danzo leading. He was better off buried with his roots in the ground then with the leaves.

Getting up, from his seated position behind the Hokage's desk, Hiruzen walked to the window. Looking out of the window of what was the Hokage tower he could only smile when seeing his village in the beginnings of its rebuilding. It was truly marvelous how far people would go for their village, and how fast they could work when motivated. Just seventy-two sum hours ago this village looked like a war-ground, now...it looked like home, it looked like his village once more. Yet, that smile did not last once he thought of what had been happening since then.

His current ward, a new-born less then a week old, was already on the top of the list when it came to who's head the populace of his village wanted. Somehow,...he suspected Danzo, despite his denying of it, word got out about the new Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. It was the first time it became common knowledge to the populace of Konoha that they beheld the Jinchuriki of the strongest of biju, and they hadn't reacted kindly to that. Only the Elders, Clan Heads, Hokage and Daimyo were supposed to know who it was. Yet word had gotten out, causing small riots for the new-borns head, and demands of the 'demon' being killed to 'avenge' the fourth were common place on the streets. He tried to rectify this as much as possible by outlawing even a simple mentioning of "demon" to both quiet small mobs and prevent word from spreading to the other villages of a new blonde haired Jinchuriki in Konohagakure.

Rumor of a 'demon' with spiky blonde hair, or the new Jinchuuriki of Konoha having any resemblance of the fourth Hokage...that was something that could and would likely cause the fourth shinobi war and the end of his village. Which led to another issue.

What was he supposed to do with said new-born baby just a few feet away from him, sleeping soundly in a crib. He wanted, oh did he want to take the orphan and raise it as his own. It was the right thing to do, for both his now dead successor, and Kushina Uzumaki, yet he could not. Rumors of a blonde haired orphan taking residence with the third Hokage, a man in his late 50's, was another thing he could not afford to reach the other villages. It could just as easily cause a war as the knowledge of a blonde haired child being the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox could...damn did Iwa hate Minato.

Now, he could only wait for his pupil to come home to Konoha. From what his anbu had found in Minato's will, Jiraiya was to be the child's god-parent, along with Mikoto Uchiha, yet that was something that could not happen as well. With the late rumors of an Uchiha controlling the Kyubbi, he could not afford to have the child taken into their care. The village would be in an out-roar, not to mention...he himself didn't necessarily trust the old clan.

So here Hiruzen sat in the Hokage's office, doing the bane of his existence for the past thirty years, paper-work, while he waited for Jiraiya. He needed the self-proclaimed super pervert to look at Naruto's seal. From what he could tell it was holding quite well, but even still he could only understand so much of the seal, looking further into it, Minato had changed it quite significantly from the original Uzumaki seal when looking at the notes on it. Hopefully Jiraiya could explain a few of the oddities he found within the seal...

* * *

'Unknown location'

Shh, it's okay sochi, Ka-san is here. I'm here and won't be leaving you anytime soon...

 **A/N**

Would love your reviews, and want, no need to hear what you guys think...where can I improve and how do you guys like it so far?

After that, well I don't know when i'm going to update this story, I wrote this over two days, periodically, and It mostly just happened. As stated been thinking about writing it for awhile, just never got around to it, so updates will be sporadic. Also major shout out to RyoshiMorino. Dude helped me a lot with writing this, his stories are amazing and you guys should really go read his stories if you haven't, and if you guys want to write read his 'story', "A Writers Spark"

So ya, with that, I give you all a good day, hopefully you all enjoyed reading this and I looked forward to see what you guys say...

P.S.S.

Please don't flame. Constructive criticism=A+, Flame=W-

P.S.S.S.

WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here be chapter two! Hopefully you like it!**

 **P.S.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just so you know.**

Naruto: Return of the God's Eye

Chapter Two

Kushina Uzumaki was, no, is a beautiful woman? Well considering her current predictament it would be was, or so she assumned. Really if asking her she wouldn't know what to say on the subject, simply because, she was dead, yet her soul remained in the living world, bound to another, and preventing it from reaching the pure-world. So was she truly dead? She could not honestly answer this question with an absolute certainty. Really the whole situation was confusing, despite it being caused by her own hands.

The Uzumaki were masters of the sealing arts, masters who's quality hadn't been seen in close to a decade since their destruction. Except for two, the woman who we see currently sitting in an empty void with nothing but a barren white sand going in all directions, compltely devoid of life, and besides what appeared to be a new-born baby clutched tightly to her arms. The other, master in the sealing arts, had also just recently passed, and was in fact her student in the arts. Her husband Minato Namikaze, who also was not allowed to pass to the pure-lands due to the Uzumaki sealing arts. Sadly, thare was always a heafty price for sealing away living beings.

Luckily, or un-luckily for her, that price was already well on it's way to becoming true, despite whether or not she choose to utilize her skill sets the night of the Kyuubi's outbreak into the world. Simply, it was using her own body as a powersource, requiring her own life-force to utilize, to force something to become much like a leach, or parasite to what it was being sealed into, or the death of her body.

Truly, it was a seal that she hoped no one would ever be able to re-create after her use of the old Uzumaki technique. As it allowed for whatever was being sealed to take control over its new container, or body with some ease if they wanted, capable of destroying their hosts very mindscape if they could over-power them. For that reason, tt was one of the few Uzumaki kinjutsu in their arsenal for a reason. Usually only used to pass on a persons last words, or their knoweldge to another in the clan before passing on, and most importantly, it was not meant to be a long lasting jutsu. It has the potential corrupt and destroy the containers body after a period of time...

Kushina Uzumaki was an young mother, and apparent widow now, at the age of twenty-four. She was a woman known for her beauty, with a slightly slender build, and fair skin. She possessed two violet eyes that would glint in the night when angered, and fiery red waist length hair, with two strands falling down to frame her face. Wearing a sleeveless white blouse underneath a long loose fitting green dress. She held her thew new-born close to her chest, wondering what she was to do now that she was here.

Kushina, would do anything to protect her child, her family, and that was why she was here in the first place, yet now that she was, she wondered what she was to do. She couldn't neccesarily raise her child, nor did she know if she would be able to reach him from within his mindscape, other then potentially in his dreams. Kushina could not see into the outside world, without taking over her childs body, which she was not willing to do by any means. This kinjutsu if used to talk to their loved ones before death in an emergency was only supposed to talk through the host by communicating directly with them, but without Naruto knowing of her existence, or somehow learning of her being within him she would be unable to actually talk to him. It appeared all she could do was sense when killing intent, yet had no way to defend against it...perhaps she could use the Kyuubi's chakra? Her seal was linked somewhat to its. She had a lot of thinking to do, and a lot of free time apparently...

She probably should have thought this more through this more thoroughly...what was it the damned fur-ball always did when he was sealed in her? Perhaps it would be wise to ask? What was the worst that could happen?

But before she could go and embark on her adventure she was reminded of just why she had gotten herself stuck in this white abyss...by a slight crying sound.

Panicking slightly, at having already forgotten about her baby, which really wasn't a good start for the new mother, she yelled out "No! Sochi of course I didn't forget about you!" With said yelling only causing the baby to cry louder due to the disturbance to his sensitive hearing found even in his mindscape. Resulting in the newly mother freaking out even more...Ah, what a time it was to be a new mother eh?

* * *

"Are you sure about this Jiraiya?" It was not very comforting to see the fuinjutsu master looking so perplexed by the seal he was currently looking at and copying down onto his notepad, something of which was generally only used for his 'research' as he so loved to call it. "Yes master, i'm almost positive this is actually another seal not exactly within the Kyuubis seal, but attached to it never less..."

The two, Hiruzen and Jiraiya, were currently residing within the Hokage's office. Which still contained the mementos and possessions of the young fourth, something Hiruzen chose not to change, in honor of his successor, and to remind him of why he took the mantle back. Hiruzen was currently looking out of his window, with Jiraiya looking at a blonde haired baby who had six distinctive whiskers marks on his two cheeks, three to each, with a critical eye.

Jiraiya looked up at his old master, and grimaced slightly, "It is disconcerting to think that the child could be holding more then just the Kyuubi at bay." The middle-aged sage really could not fathom what the other seal was for, it was something he had never seen before, and if it weren't from looking at the seal of scrolling, that housed the original Eight Trigrams Seal, as well as Minato's few notes on the seal as well, he would have expected it to have just been an alteration to the Kyuubi's jail cell, and not an entirerly different seal. "If it makes you feel any better, the Kyuubi is safely behind bars, and it appears that the seal is actually siphoning off some of its chakra and entering Naruto's chakra pathways, expanding them at an exponential rate that would even have the Uzumaki of old drooling."

Hiruzen didn't know how to take in that new-found knowledge really. Yes Jinchuriki generally had extraordinary large chakra pathways, but that was due to the residue chakra from the biju seeping through from the seals, to have it's chakra directly put into the newborn chakra pathways, would make likely make him equal to a biju in chakra alone by the time he was twenty, if not earlier.

"Yet we still don't know what the other seal is for Jiraiya...did Minato send any other note when he sent you the seals Key via the toads?" Apparently Jiraiya had come back as soon as he had received said key, but it still took him nearly four days to return to Konoha, going at his fastest.

"Sadly no, he did not, in fact there was no note even with the key, it's a miracle that he actually had any time to even write a will, most likely he used in a shadow clone I can only assume..."

Looking away from the window looking out towards Konoha that Hiruzen had been standing at, and towards his long-time student he could not stop himself from deepening the frown that marred his face...The toad-sage did not look well what so ever, most likely still reeling from the fact that his prized student, the last of his six to be left alive dead. With his apparent students in Amegakure being dead as well and the rest of team Jiraiya having passed during the third shinobi war.

Jiraiya was a tall man, extraordinary so for a ninja that specialized in stealth, standing at around 6 feet 3 inches. He had waist length spiky white hair, that was currently tied back into a ponytail and two should length bangs that framed both sides of his face, something his recently diseased student had copied. With red lines running down from his eyes, and a wart on the left side of his nose, he wasn't exactly the most handsome of men. His ninja attire consisted of a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it, a green short shirt kimono and matching green pants. Under it all he wore some mesh armor, that was seen sticking out from the sleeves and legs of his outfit, with it being all completed with some simple hand guards and a black belt, plus the traditional Japanese wooden sandals a large majority of the ninja populace wore. However the most noticeable parts of his outfit was a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a large scroll residing on the table beside him, that he usually wore on his back.

Sighing softly, the newly re-instated Hokage could only wonder what the current mental state was for his student, or all three of his students. All of them had changed drastically over the past few years because of the war and now with this, the one that had been standing the strongest despite everything that had happened to him could very easily fall into a depression if allowed. Hell Hiruzen himself felt like he could fall into a deep depression, the only reason he hadn't was because of his taking back the mantle, without it who knows what he would have done with this time had had to himself considering his beloved Biwako had passed on as well. Without even a body found to be buried.

Sighing once more, something the old Hokage felt was something that was becoming far to common, spoke up once more. "Jiraiya, will you stay in Konoha to watch over Naruto? You are his god-parent, and despite me needing you as the spy-master, I would be willing to allow you to stay here with him for the time being." Yes konoha needed him as their spy-master, especially so right now, to spread rumors of them being perfectly fine despite the destruction wrought on their homeland, but they also needed a mentally stable Sannin, if he were allowed to wallow in self-pity during his travels who knew what could happen?

Looking up from his god-son, to look at his sensei, one could see in Jiraiyas eyes a tremendous amount of emotion running around, and the fighting going on within his mind to determine his decision. Looking back down at Naruto, Jiraiya clearing his throat "I..." having to choke back the tears threatening to spill, Jiraiya looked towards Hiruzen once more breathed out slowly, trying to exhale the pain that was over-taking his body.

"I, I think I'm going to go back out and continue my spy-network...We can't have Konoha appear weak, and I am needed out in the field am I not?"

"Yes, but"

"But, nothing sensei!" Interrupted Jiraiya, who had started to pace back and forth across the Hokage's office. "I know I am Naruto's god-father, and I know that Minato and Kushina would have wanted me to be here for Naruto growing up, but think of the repercussions! Minato would also have wanted to have Konoha at peace, with me here, it could be detrimental to Konoha!" Taking a breath to calm himself, and stopping to sit down on the couch across the room.

"Just take care of him for me will you sensei? I will come back to train him when he is ready, but...i'm not someone you want taking care of him, you know?" Murmured out Jiraiya head hanging low. Really, how could he raise a child, he was a forsaken self-proclaimed 'super-pervert'. Yea, he wasn't ashamed of his title, but still...he wasn't fit to raise a child, hell with his track reccord, maybe he wasn't even fit to train someone. Maybe the toad sage was wrong about that damned prophecy...

Hiruzen, who found himself sitting down during Jiraiyas rant, just looked at the toad-sage for a second before replying. "You do know he will have to go to the orphanage correct?"

"Of course I damn well know that sensei! Just, watch over him will ya? Protect him from the villagers will ya, who the hell told them he was the jinchuriki anyway!? What the fuck sensei! Jiraiya spoke heatedly.

Sighing, Hiruzen turned back around and got back up from his chair more, looking out over the village, watching as the last rays of sun-light dipped down over the horizon..."I do not know Jiraiya...I assume Danzo, potentially trying for a power-play in gaining control over young Naruto, but I will protect him as much as I can. I promise you this. When will you be leaving?"

Looking back down at Naruto, and wondering how he had slept through all that was going on around him, spoke softly while turning towards the down. "Tonight sensei...just remember to keep your promise."

"I will try Jiraiya..., oh and before you leave have you seen Orochimaru of recent? I sent out a summoning for him, but he has yet to return."

"Nope, haven't heard from him in awhile sensei." Jiraiya voice out over his shoulder as he walked away from the Hokage's office...something had had never used before sense Hiruzen had first started sitting in the chair of said office."

* * *

Madara Uchiha couldn't even be mad. Really it was pretty pathetic. Currently sitting atop the Hokage Mountain, right in the open, for the past few hour no one had ever noticed the aged woman. Really she didn't know what to think. Yes, she didn't exactly 'want' to be caught, or even seen. But still, this was a damn ninja village, hell it was technically 'her' ninja village considering she helped found it, and not one person ever questioned her being here. Just sitting, waiting for her scheming to start showing results.

After a few more minutes of just sitting there, feeling the soft wind blowing in her hair, she remember something quite important. It hadn't even been a week since the Kyuubi was released by her 'wayward' student. Not that Obito had necessarily strictly betrayed her, but still she was expecting him to. He would continue on with grabbing all of the biju eventually, all for her to just sweep on in with her new little toy, well once she was revived again...by said new toy. That didn't even know it's own name, or a singular word as of yet...

Feeling a slightly warm liquid on her left pant leg, Madara looked down.

To notice, that said toy, had just peed on her...Gaining a slight tick mark, Madara started going over a multitude of ways to admonish the blonde orphan she happened to pick up from an orphanage without anyone noticing, or more likely were under a genjutsu, to just forget about said child for now. But alas, what was she to do to a not even week old baby for peeing on her? Maybe put some stakes through its wrists and ankles to a t-shaped wooden post? Nah...maybe in five years. Eh...this was why she never had any kids, she couldn't exactly take care of these things. Never could when she was younger, and never learned how. I mean come on was what the men of her house was supposed to do. As the Uchiha matriarch always was the one wearing the pants. And doing the fighting. But I digress.

Ignoring the fact that the baby just released itself on her, Madara looked back up over the village 'hidden' within the leaves. It was a fitting name for it some 50 plus years ago, now not so much. Despite nearly half of the village being destroyed by the Kyuubi and some twenty percent of its populace missing, it was still by no means hidden with the leaves. It had god-forsaken roads leading straight to it! Eh, it truly was a failed project...

Thinking back onto the the village's security, she could only continue to plan forward, continue plotting, it was basically her past-time ever since her 'death' by Harashimas hands. That and brooding, lots and lots of brooding. There was some training obviously, but her body was to weak, to old, to fragile at this point. Ay she could turn this little shit-hole into a big old hole with relative ease, but she would die because of it. And she couldn't die right now, not while her plans were still in motion.

She had to find a cave or some structure to set up her operations, and eventual training of her future loyal blonde haired weapon of mass-destruction. A way to get around the Anbu, and more specifically her kin, the Uchiha should be relatively easy. Eventually Obito should show up again...most likely to collect some oh so important eyes. He did tend to go through them quite quickly. Damn fool, liked to implant new eyes every year or so, into the eye-socket who's original tenant appeared to be in a very depressed teen at the moment. A very depressed and perverted teen considering his reading habits.

Eh, looking at the village she could see it would be quite easy to make her weapon loyal to her. Luckily it hadn't gone with that perverted toad...she might not have survived killing the idiot, to get the boy back into her hands. But, with him gone, she could easily get the populace against the boy, making sure he felt alone and hated by all, and then, then she sweeps on in and becomes his savior. The only one to show him kindness. To teach him everything he knows, and build him up into the perfect weapon. Ah it would be glorious.

Feeling the baby in her lap start stirring, Madara looked back down at it reached out to its stomach focusing her chakra into it, allowing her to see the spiral like seal across his stomach. Frowning slightly. Madara mentally reminded herself to check back up on the uzumaki sealing scrolls she had procured from their vault...Something seemed wrong about the seal if she remembered correctly. She may have hated the Uzumaki, but she would admit they were damn good at sealing. They were the reason she came into possesion of finding a way to seal the ten-tails within her.

Thinking on what to do, she decided it would be best to bring the baby back to the orphanage. Maybe make sure a crystal ball broke some how, do some brooding and what not.

Nodding once in affirmative to herself, Madara got up to put the baby back, with the cracking of joints and vertebrae making their existence known to the world as she rose. Madara simply disappeared, not to be seen again on the monument.

* * *

Unknown Location

In what appeared to be a large cave, we see two figures. One being a male, with short spiky black hair, and spiral like scarring across the right half of his face. Said male currently had three tendrils, of which had a strong resemblance of tree roots entering into his flesh, as he laid on a large stone that had a strong resemblance of a research labs table. When following the tendrils you would see them attached to what appeared to be the top portion of a wooden male, jutting out of a large giant flowering tree that held a strong resemblance golden lotus flower, with four hands surrounding the male. Sitting atop the flower, appeared to be another statue, that was appeared to be that of a decaying giant. With a multitude of protrusions coming out of its back and earthen colored.

Obito, awakening up from his healing, slowly rose into a sitting position, looking around slowly, before stopping on the sight of his beloved mask. Said mask had a spiral design going around a singular right eye socket. Reaching for it and putting it on, Obito saw his surrounding, and what had been his home for the past ten years. It really wasn't a bright place to live in he surmised, but it was never really meant to be a home, just a base of operations. That is what it had been for Madara before she passed on...damn old bat, thankfully she had been dead for a few years now, seeing her coffin sitting just a few feet away.

Slowly getting up, and with the sound of soft feet hitting a cold, damp floor bouncing around the cave. He saw Black Zetsu, the apparent 'will' of Madara, and few other white zetsus clones coming and going as well as sprouting or growing from a few branches hanging from the tree he had just disconnected from his back. That always did unnerve him slightly, thankfully he had gotten over such things as pulling tree roots from his back.

Walking up to Zetsu, he announced his presence by asking "What happened to Konoha once I left?"

"You failed quite spartaculary in destroying Konoha Obito!, really you couldn't do what Madara-Sama could ha-" Zetsu being cut off by Obito, could do nothing but shrink in fear at Obito's hand clamped over his face. Obito really hated the white Zetsu portion of Zetsu, as it had teased him white Tobi insestiantly for the past few years. Albeit he liked Tobi, white Zetsu less so.

"White Zetsu" Obito started, getting a fearful nod from the clone saying he was listening"do you see all the other Zetsu's walking around here?

"Um, ah, yes?" White Zetsu both confirmed and questioned at the same time?

"Do you want to be replaced by one of them? It would be quite easy, and i'm sure black Zetsu here wouldn't mind one bit, would you black Zetsu?"

Chuckling somewhat, black Zetsu only nodded in confirmation, causing white Zetsu to start babbling out apologies that he would never do it again.

"Good", said Obito, looking away from the 'Zetsu', for a second, he spoke up once more. "What happened to the nine-tails and my old sensei?

" **The fourth is dead, and the nine-tails was sealed into his child. However, it appears the nine-tails was also split in half during the sealing."** Black Zetsu stated.

Thinking for a second, "Could we seal it into the statue now? With it being at half strength, could it be possible?"Obito asked, gaining a curious expression as he spoke, albeit you couldn't see it under his.

Shaking hid head in the negative, **"No, it would still likely destroy the statue, even at half strength, the nine-tails has more chakra then even the eight tails, we should just ignore it for the time being. With it locked away in a new-born, it will be no threat, and allow us to keep an eye on him for time being"** Black Zetsu said, thinking back on what Madara told him.

Nodding in acceptance, Obito turned away, and started to gather his things. "Continue influencing Nagato will you, and get the 'Eye of the Moon' plan under way. We will need more subordinates. For now i'm going to Kiri, I will get in touch with Nagato again in time." Obito stated. Before uttering 'Kamui' and leaving the vicinity it a black vortex, without a trace of him to be followed.

Looking at the spot that Obito left, white Zetsu spoke up in the darkness. "Are we sure it is wise to allow Madara-sama in playing with the nine-tails, it could hinder our plans long term..."

" **No, all will go according to plan, this will actually help in the long-run, Obito would be a pain to deal with...despite him being relatively weak overall"** Black Zetsu said, as he turned their body around to look at the large statue sitting atop the flower like tree, before slowly sinking into the ground. Heading to Amegakure.

* * *

 **A/N**

First of, sorry about uploading, then deleting chapter two a few minutes ago. Forgot to add a/n, and a few other small changes I always have to do after uploading a chapter to the fanfiction site on my account.

Secondly, this is a bit of a filler chapter...and by a bit it is a filler chapter. Basically I just wanted to finish up the prologue chapter, and hint at a few things, as well as set up how this is all working.

So, Kushina is sealed in Naruto, but it isn't with the Kyuubi per say. It is another seal, hidden beneath the Kyuubi's basically. Plus, I somewhat took it off of Orochimaru's seal, and it will, at least in my story, be the basis of where he got his to steal a persons body.

So ya, a meh chapter in my book, but somewhat needing I think. Sorry that 'Naruto', hasn't really been introduced yet. He will in the next chapter, where there will be a time skip to get him into the story. Also, I may change it into a more 1st person perspective from the third person perspective I have had so far.

So, felt like getting this under wraps. But It will be, I believe a Fem/Sasuke Naruto Paring...potentially with one other. Albeit, I don't know if I will add her or not. I will probably get a crap-ton of flack for it, but IDK...Might leave it up to a vote. Will have to see how it goes.

So ya, hope you liked it, and please review!

 **P.S.S.**

 **WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP?**

 **P.S.S.S.**

 **I changed the summary, a reviewer said it looked like shit, I agreed...hopefully it is better now. Maybe? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whelp, here's the third chapter...was obnoxiously hard to start off writing this one to be honest...re-wrote it about 4 times. Just didn't really know how to introduce it. Hopefully you all like it, so enjoy!**

 **P.S.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just so you know.**

Naruto: Return of the God's Eye

Chapter: 3

* * *

Madara Uchiha, is easily one of the strongest shinobi in history, and by far and away the strongest kunoichi in history and by Kami was she one happy woman right now. It was an emotion that she hadn't had the pleasure of knowing in quite a few years now. The reason being for said happiness? Was a simple child, who was currently sleeping across from her in what appeared to be a relatively large building, fielding a massive array of masks on one wall.

Said place had been her base for close to six years on the day. It was also a place that she wished to keep residence in for hopefully another six years, if she were lucky and everything went as planned.

The place in question was the old Uzumaki Temple of Konohagakure. The building's exterior was run down, with the Uzumaki clan being killed off, no one had the time nor care to keep the place in shape on the outside. However, the interior was still pristine, with the Uzumaki still protecting it, still keeping her walls strong through the seals covering the interior, despite the years that had gone by. Thankfully said exterior naturally kept the majority of shinobi and civilians alike away, viewing it as just being a decrepit old building on the outskirts of the farthest reaching training grounds. The few that ever did come close to it, always tended to wander away due to a genjutsu set up by the woman inhabiting it. Resulting in a near perfect base for Madara in konoha, especially with the renovated training ground she had made.

However all of that was irrelevant at the moment. For she finally obtained an apprentice, one that hadn't been sullied by the beliefs of viewing their village first, nor had any attachments. He was a blank slate, a perfect building block to create the perfect weapon out of. He was, Naruto Uzumaki, orphan since the day of his birth a child who had been a street urchin for the past year, till she finally came directly into his life all just a few hours ago. Her investment made in blood had come to fruition at last, all thanks to a few villagers.

* * *

Earlier that Day

Hearing the splashing of water over the soft pitter-pattering sound of rain fast approaching, what appeared to be just another average drunkard in the streets looked up. Hiroto Fukoi was average looking with dark brown hair, and brown eyes, standing at the average height of five foot seven. Looking at him he could be easily forgotten, it was his biggest asset in procuring him the position of chunin near twenty years ago. He had an average shinobi career and nothing was extraordinary special about him, his retirement four years prior hadn't procured any interest.

However, looking up with tired eyes, and seeing what appeared to be a blonde flash run by, he couldn't help the flashbacks, and memories of death that over came him. The memory of one of the greatest shinobi in history, the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. The man had saved his unit during the third war, yet despite that all of his old genin team had eventually passed on during the third war. It was something that had caused him nightmares since, seeing a good friend, who was viewed basically as family burned to ashes in seconds by a katon jutsu wasn't something anyone wanted to relive, nor another losing their head. Yet he had re-lived those days, those moments of their deaths for years until he had met his bride to be. With her he had found a savior, someone that could make the pain go away and overwhelm him with happiness, someone to teach him how to love and most importantly, live again.

However, once more much like with his friends, her death had come and gone in a blink of an eye. Leaving him to rot in this world all alone once more. She had died nearly six years ago to the day, he could still remember brushing her silky black hair out of her eyes, before kissing her goodbye in the morning, to go on a routine border patrol. Looking once, behind his back he had saw her sparkling brown doe-like eyes one last time, and hearing her say she loved him put a smile on his face before he left out the door.

It had been an beautiful day, an easy patrol with the squad he had joined since the war had ended. They had returned late in the night, and chose to go to a bar reaching near midnight before Hiroto has chosen to say his goodbyes and go home to his bride to be. But it was not to be, it was October 10th that night...It would be the anniversary of that night in less then twenty fours hours.

Recovering slightly from the harsh realities of what his life had gone through the past few years, his still sensitive hearing, honed from years in the shinobi lifestyle caught the sounds of more feet splashing in the small pools of water covering the streets through the continued pitter-patter of the rain. Looking up once more to the right, to see what appeared to be a few civilians running down the streets. A few memories of this repeat performance of a blonde blur running bye and a mob following close behind coming to the forefront of Hiroto's mind, giving way to just who was the blonde blur that had passed him a few moments ago...

"Ay you there! Did you see were the dem...the blonde bastard went?" asked the lead man in the group of civilians as they ran up to his position. Hiroto, looking left and right to see he was alone nodded slowly. Looking closely, from the leaders posture, he quickly deduced that the small group had been running for quite a while...or just had civilian stamina. Either or really, no longer paying attention and looking at his dirt covered hands.

"Well?" The lead man grunted out to Hiroto, causing him to look back up. "Which way did the bastard go?"

Pointing to the left, down a long alleyway, "He went that way...better hurry he appeared to be going pretty damn fast..." Hiroto spoke, before looking back at his hands, sprouting a forlorn expression.

The lead man, looking at the pitiful state of what appeared to be a homeless man, just grunted out a thanks, before rallying his men to continue on the chase, never looking back to see a look of determination growing on Hiroto's face.

Sighing softly, Hiroto, got up slowly, feeling his stiff cold bones cracking and popping slightly as he got up. Before starting to run down the opposite alleyway that the civilians had run down...He had come to a conclusion, to his thoughts. Found the meaning of his life once more in the short time since the blonde blur had run by. Nothing.

* * *

"I hate this, why won't they just leave me alone, why do they hate me so much!?" Yelled out a young blonde boy as he ran for what he could only assume to be his life. Said blonde was one infamous Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure.

He was one of the last Uzumaki's left in this kami-forsaken shinobi world, not that he knew that, and even if someone had told him he was a clan member he'd have likely laughed in their faces. He had seen how clan children were treated, and by no means was he treated the same.

Said Uzumaki was of small stature, even for what was about to be a six year old, standing at just barely three feet and five inches. Said stature was likely a bi-product of his raising, being malnourished since the age of two, being under-fed in the orphanage, till he was kicked out at the ripe old age of five.

A product of his undernourishment was his slightly sunken eyes. He had a round face, showing that he still retained his baby-fat, a miracle in of itself, with six whisker like marks, three to each cheek. With bright blue eyes, that retained a stormy blue ring surrounding his pupils. He had bright spiky blonde hair atop his hair, somewhat matted down by mud and water from the incoming rainfall. His clothes, or what was left of them were an old stained white tee-shirt he had found, a few sizes too large, hanging near his knees, and brown shorts. All in all, he looked like shit, and what you would expect from an old drunkard, or homeless person, and not the child he was.

Continuing to run, and passing by what appeared to be a drunk on the side of the road, he couldn't help but mentally ask himself 'why everyone hated himself so much'. He couldn't remember anyone ever being nice to him, other then an old man who he hadn't seen in what appeared to be forever. All he wanted was someone to talk too...someone that wouldn't yell at him, but encourage him like eh saw all the parents doing for their kids at the park...all he wanted was a family. Crying softly, he continued to run away from the civilians, till he got near one of the many parks in Konoha, his home.

Slowing down slightly, once all he could hear was his own soft panting and the crinkling of leaves beneath his feet he till finally coming to a full stop. "Why, why do they hate me so much?" Naruto asked aloud once more. Not expecting an answer he jumped around quickly, when hearing a huff on contempt from behind.

Pointing at what appeared to be the old man he had passed a few minutes prior, "WHO ARE YOU! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Naruto screamed out, eyes wide in fear as he scrambled backwards before hitting a tree.

Sweat-dropping slightly at the child's reaction, the man answered. "I am Hiroto Fukoi, as how I got here? I walked..." Slightly amused by the child indignant look crossing his face at being found so easily.

Growling in anger, Naruto couldn't believe he had been found so easy, he was sure he was no longer being followed, the civilians were easy to escape generally...except for the rare, shinobi. Realizing just what this person was, Naruto once more gained a fearful expression. "Wha...what do you want Hiroto-san?" he asked stumbling slightly with his wording. If this man was a shinobi, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away again. Civilians were one thing, but shinobi were another matter. They were what he wanted to be, strong, so no one could hurt him anymore, no one ever messed with the shinobi in the village, they were its protectors, and thus required respect, reverence even...

Hiroto, on his part didn't know what to think, pondering if the child in front of him was just that...or really a demon stuck in human form. Before reminding himself of his self assigned mission, he knew it to be his last. "I...want you dead, now please don't move, I can make it somewhat painless for you." Hiroto spoke once before moving.

Shocked by the man's confession, Naruto barely had time to move, trying to turn his body around but was allowed to only go a few inches to the right, before a searing white hot pain burst into his body, before hearing a slight shlucking sound as what appeared to be a kunai in Naruto's hazed mind was pulled from his body...

"I told you to not move, now this is going to be more painful for you, rather then the quick death." Hiroto stated hovering over Naruto.

Hearing his voice, Naruto's eyes flickered back up to Hiroto's face from the wound in his chest, that was growing colder by the second. Hiroto's face looked...disappointed, was all Naruto's mind could guess, as if he was sad that he hadn't simply allowed himself to be stabbed in what was likely going to be his heart.

Drawing in a sharp inhale, causing pain to rocket through his body reminding him of his situation. Feeling his tears once more making in appearance on his face, despite the rainfall continuing to pour all around the two...

"Why?" Naruto asked? Coughing up a small glob of blood, biting back the need to barf, "Why me?"

"Because you are a demon." He stated before slicing downwards, Kunai steel flashing in the light..

With what was once just a simple garden tool, now mass produced favored weapon of many shinobi, stained with his own blood, Naruto felt everything slow down. As if time itself had stopped, just for him to see his demise. Trying to move once more, Naruto felt a searing pain he had never felt before, unable to deal with the pain, Naruto promptly passed out, only seeing what appeared to be a red chain thrust into Hiroto's chest, and a black tanto going through where his heart was...

* * *

Looking down, Hiroto didn't feel the distinctive searing heat of a fresh stab wound that he over his long life had felt oh so many times before. No all he felt was cold...so very cold, death wasn't hot he realized. It was something that would burn via heat, which signified life. No it was cold, so cold it would burn just to touch. The hottest of fires had nothing on the coldest of ices.

Seeing the glint of steel, under the blood covered tanto piercing his chest from behind, and a pulsing red chain in his stomach told him that the cold would overwhelm him soon. Thus, he never noticed the changes in the demons eye, turning from a bright blue, to an encompassing dark stormy blue, with a pure white tomoe swirling around his pupil. He did however see a blood red chain coming from the back of the child, the same chain that was 6 inches deep into his stomach, and felt the air around him one last time. Giving him an image of the day his wife passed on...

Hiroto, however never noticed the woman with pure white hair behind him, nor the chain erupting from his body and dissipating into the air, for at that point he had already passed on, to join the dead.

Humming softly, Madara looked down at the man who had tried to kill what was hers, before slowly retracting her blade from his body, smiling softly hearing the blade ever so softly exit his body, ending with an ever beautiful squelching noise to her ears. Looking away she look to the boy she had chosen to become her weapon.

Walking over to the blonde haired child, who had passed out shortly after activating what appeared to be a mutated sharingan, she smiled slightly hearing the body of Hiroto slump to the ground.

She would need to move quickly...the chain that had erupted from the boy had traces of the Kyuubi's chakra, something that would likely draw attention to the area rapidly. It appeared to be a self defense weapon of sorts, something she hadn't known the Kyuubi capable of.

Rapidly filling away the need to look into it more at a later date, she came to the conclusion that she would have to carry the boy to her base of operations. "How annoying..." It really was a design flaw in the evolution of the Sharingan. A quick burst of power, before promptly passing out. It had killed off quite the few promising Uchiha during the clan wars era...

Huffing once more in irritation, "Tobi, get out here already, we won't have much time before their shinobi investigate the area." Appearing from the ground, said Tobi appeared. Tobi was a white zetsu, one of the first to be 'cloned' but was distinctive in his appearance, in that he had a spiral like pattern wrapping around his body that ended at what appeared to be a singular eye hole on the right side of where his face would be.

"Yes Madara-sama, said in a rare instance of seriousness for the generally easy going being, as he stared in wonder at the child before him...

"Well? Get moving, we need to move quickly, and get healing him if the Kyuubi hasn't done so already" Madara growled out. She did not take kindly to the white Zetsu lack of immediately following her order...The things were damn good tools, but often time too independent of thought. Hopefully black Zetsu could bring a few more to her without Obito noticing...From what he had last told her he had been having fun 'venting' his anger out. Damn fun was taking years. More time for her to prepare Naruto but still...

Seeing Tobi Pick up Naruto carefully before slowly sinking into the ground, to go back to the temple, she turned back to look at the dead body in front of her. Madara couldn't stop the slight smirk that spread across her once beautiful face, now covered in the signs of age.

None of this was intended to happen like this admittedly, but she would have happily thanked him for helping the runt awaken her gift to him. Hopefully the old monkey wouldn't move to fast, it had been painstakingly difficult to get him to ignore the child...

Admittedly getting Orochimaru his prized student to rebel had been easy, just throw a partial immortality Uzumaki seal they had created in front of him and he gained grand schemes of his own to learn 'every jutsu'. Add in a little killing off of the old-monkeys first-born and said first-born wife, leaving him alone to take care of their baby. Ahhhh, good times that was, it was the first time she had dirtied her own hands in YEARS. In the end, all what was left was an old man depressed beyond measure, hell she was surprised he hadn't committed seppuku at this point. Apparently he was a true believer in the 'will of fire', even till the very end.

Blinking in surprise, Madara realizing she had gone into one of her many reminiscing spells. What else was she supposed to do for years of sitting basically alone in a cave or more recently, broken down temple meant to worship the Shinigami of all people? She could only go brooding so much, and it wasn't like she was able to train much with this body of hers anymore...

Eh, she really did have an issue with getting off-topic on times, stupid age...stupid Obito making shit hard for her. Huffing in irritation one last time, Madara dispersed into a swirling vortex, with nothing left over to notify of her ever being there.

She had a child to officially meet for the first time after all.

* * *

Awakening slowly, Naruto could see nothing, before his eyes slowly adjusted from the rare sliver of light in the room he found himself in...

Slowly rising to a sitting position"W-where am I?" Muttered Naruto, Not expecting a voice, but hoping against hope someone would answer him, he couldn't rememb...

"Argh!" Coughing up some blood, Naruto could only hold onto his sides in pain, hoping it would go away...he didn't know why he was in such pain, just that his chest was on fire and all he wanted to do was make it go away before slumping back down onto his back.

After a few seconds of panting in pain, and feeling the pain slowly drive off until his chest just felt numb.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked the darkness once more, hoping that maybe asking a second time would end in a different result...However unlikely it may be.

"You are in the house of the god of death, the Shinigami and where its followers, once worshiped it." a voice spoke out within the dark, making Naruto jump slightly, causing him to groan once more. He really didn't like how that sounded...

"Am, am I dead?" he murmured aloud. "Shinigami? House of the god of death? Pondering those words, he could only assume that meant he was dead...

"Of course not child, however you did recently have a kunai in your chest", the voice told him, "your wounds should heal shortly, especially considering the blood in your veins,"...looking up to further question the voice , he at last saw the person speaking to him.

His first thought were...old, so very old. She looked even older then the old man...that used to visit him from time to time. Shaking off the random thoughts, he saw that the old woman had pure white unruly hair going down to her back, and wrinkled pasty white skin covering everything not hidden beneath a deep black robe hiding her physical features.

"You just need to rest your body for now child, for we have much to talk about." The old woman continued, seemingly not noticing his inspection of her.

"She...has those weird eyes like the police-corps, is she an Uchiha?" Naruto wondered. Seeing three black tomoes surrounding the pupil of the distinctive deep red eyes. The eyes were not something he liked...and made him want to move once more.

Blinking back the tears that tried to reappear, Naruto groaned as his body protested his movements. Maybe he should listen to the old woman...and maybe question her while he was apparently stuck here...not that here was distinctly bad, it was by far and away better then sleeping out in the streets like he was used to. But, the aura surrounding the place scared him if he were honest, let alone that this was apparently the temple to the shinigami...

"What happened to me? I...I don't remember much, and who are you?... Plus where am I?" questioned the boy, as he turned his head to see the old woman.

"You were attacked by an homeless formal shinobi and then you killed him in retaliation." Madara stated, finding no need to sugar coat what happened to the six year old. He would need to grow up fast, and she had done more during the clan wars era...a lot of children had.

"I...I, I killed someone? Naruto stammered, unable to comprehend the act. Hell, he didn't even know what it truly meant to die. Yea, he was scared of names like the god of death and shinigami, but that was because of the names themselves, not what it represented. "But...but how? Why? Why did he attack me? Why does everyone hate me? Why do the hate me? Tell me...please?" He was about at his breaking point...he didn't understand...he couldn't understand. Then that man...called me a demon. "Why...why did he call me a demon?" Questioned Naruto, he just wanted to know why..maybe then he could understand. To not know...he couldn't take it for much longer. He just wanted to play with the other kids, to be normal, to be loved.

Madara, for her part just stared at the child while he was having his mental breakdown on the floor...It was not a good site she had to admit. It even strung at HER heart slightly. This was why she hated the shinobi world...this is why the eye of the moon plan had to be completed. So she could prevent this from ever happening again. It would be ever-lasting peace...where anyone, even her could finally be at peace...

Hearing her clearing her throat, Naruto turned to look a the old woman tears streaking down his whisker marked cheeks. "Why are you hated? Simple, you are the jinchuriki of the nine tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko. His jailer, and all that foretells". Madara stated...looking at the boy, seeing him about to ask more started to speak once more, cutting him off.

"You are not the nine-tailed fox, but they hate you because they having nothing else to hate, and because you are weak...defenseless."...Madara stated looking into Naruto's eyes."

For his part, Naruto took in the words, he didn't know what to make of it...he had heard tails of the fox, and the fourth killing it. But he never was told what really happened. All he knew was that the worst days of his life, was on the 10th of October, the day of the fox being slayn...Looking down he tried to understand, feeling some gratitude form in his gut towards the woman for at least telling him why this was happening to him. Anything was better then not knowing...

Hearing her clear her throat once more he looked up once more...with his tears coming to a stop. He know knew why, he didn't understand everything, but he knew why.

"As for who I am?" The woman started, standing to her full height as she gained an aura of royalty...power. "I am Madara Uchiha, former Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, and your savior if you so choose it." Stated Madara, causing Naruto to go wide eyed before she continued on. "If you choose to be my apprentice in the shinobi arts I will tell you everything I know. I will be your guide. Your sensei. Do you want that?" She asked...She couldn't force this on the child she knew. But, she was the FIRST person to take an interest to him. But maybe a little more push would convince him solely to rely on her.

"Do you wish to continue being the defenseless boy? You WOULD have died tonight if it were not for my help. So what do you say?" Madara asked...on her part she was doing this vastly different then the hundreds of pawns before him, nor the tool that was Obito. She needed someone to stand by her side when she came back...

Naruto for his part could only go wide eyed...he didn't know why this woman would ask him of all people to become her apprentice. "Why? Why me?" "Why do you not hate me like the others?" he asked, whispering near the end, as if hoping that she wouldn't hear him..

Preventing the smirk that wanted to grow onto Madara's face, she replied with an even tone, "Because, I see potential in you that no one else does...because I see just another human, acting as a seal to a kunai." "So what say you child?" Madara asked, already knowing the answer...

"Yes, please let me be your student Oba-san..." Naruto replied, bowing his head as much as possible from his laying down position.

"What...what did you call me?" Was all he heard before his head erupted in pain, before promptly passing out...again, for the second time.

* * *

"Perhaps you shouldn't have hit him so hard Madara-sama..." Chuckled Tobi from behind the currently passed out Uzumaki. It had been a few hours since the time she knocked the child out in anger. Thankfully he himself had never talked about her looks...or age before hand, despite the humor in seeing a human age, as well as their bowel movements.

For her part, Madara just gained a rare sheepish expression across her face..."Maybe...either way, what is the old monkey doing? How much time do we have left?"

"Until daybreak I believe, so a few hours...The Kyuubi's chakra didn't saturate the air too much, so it will take a sensor getting relatively close to realize it, before they come looking for young Naruto. " Tobi replied, looking at the child as he said so.

"Good, I still have some to talk to him about. For now prepare the sealing array, I will need to put a silencing seal on his person to prevent him from talking about me. A simple slip of the tongue from a six year old will not be the downfall of my plans..."

Tobi, leaving to do so stopped once before leaving...before looking back at the child and asking his master one last thing. "What about the other seal on him?"

Ah...admittedly she had forgotten about that, not that she would ever tell the Zetsu clone that. Looking at the boy she quickly pondered her decision before answering. "For now, nothing...if I believe the seal is what I think it is, and who is in it, then they won't be on any consequence for now. If anything it will of benefit, acting as a self defense mechanism for the boy."

* * *

In an unknown Sewer, a dark red vertically slitted-eye, close in appearance to a cats...or maybe a fox's eye opened. Nothing else could be seen in the darkness, till a second, identical eye opened, before a woman with blood-red hair appeared before the set of eyes...

"We have a problem Kyuubi..."

* * *

 **A/N**

So how was it? Good? Bad? Meh?

First off, Hiroto was just a random OC, nothing really of importance. Hopefully you guys liked that part, didn't really know how to start this chapter off to be honest and well, that is how it ended up.

Sharigan...yes, Naruto does have a muted version of it. However, he will not get the MS, or EMS...Look at the title of the story and you should be able to guess what he will get eventually. Maybe? Who knows, i'ma try and not spoil it too much.

Also Tobi, isn't Obito, that might cause some confusion early on but ya. Obito names his alternate personality, or the whole idiot personal he had when he was 'just' a member of Akatsuki was basically in remembrance of this White Zetsu. However we never really see hide or tail of him till the big old fight with Madara in cannon. So here he is.

Also, this story will have a 'minor' crossover in it. We are a long ways a way from introducing that portion of the story where that will take affect so ya...will give you guys a hint however. It includes adding in a really big mother f'er into the story. He will be a 'summon'/familiar so to speak. Not much of a hint, but if someone guesses it I may give you a cookie...

Also, I went kinda deep into Hiruzens point of view in the last chapter and him promising that he would protect Naruto...well ya. Basically, as stated by Madara the old coot is depressed as all hell. His kid, Asuma's brother died, as well as his brothers wife, leaving Hiruzen alone to take care of Konohamaru. His wife just died a few years ago, then his prized student went insane 2-3 years later. I personally didn't like that Kishi basically just ignored Konohamaru's parents, other then stating that they were elite anbu. Never to be seen.

So ya that's all i've got for now.

 **P.S.S.**

 **Please don't flame. Constructive criticism=A+, Flame=W-**

 **P.S.S.S.**

 **WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP?**


	4. Chapter 4

**P.S.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just so you know.**

* * *

Drip

Oh how much I hated that sound...

Drip

Walking down the narrow halls, I could only contemplate my upcoming conversation...with the beast...

Drip

Flinching slightly at the repeated dripping sound, I continued walking towards my destination

Drip

That sound signified how I had failed up to this point, hopefully the beast would help. I thought, as I exited the narrow hallway I had been walking down. Giving way to an expansive area that spread left and right as far as the eye could see. It was near pitch black, except for the eerie glow emitting from the hundred of pipes running through the concrete ceilings on the top of...what appeared to be a sewer. With a small pool of water on the bottom of the floor everywhere. Looking more closely at the the multiple other hallways that the chamber, it appeared that two sets of pipes went down each...except the one I was in.

Turning back around, I continued on walking towards the goal of his trip...A large cage. Eventually the dripping sound seemed to vanish into the background as I got closer and closer to the cage. The pipes lining the walls becoming less brittle the closer I got...A sure sign of something, but of what, I did not yet know. They obviously represented something...Perhaps his chakra?

Stopping to look closer at the piping, specifically the more brittle ones I found what appeared to be two different substances running through each set of two pipes. One a bright blue, that reminder me of one of his most prized techniques...the other, a deep red, a power that had admittedly, almost corrupted myself a multiple of times in the past during my weakest moments. It is the same power, whose source I was going to. IT also appeared to be the only type of pipe that was only going to the hallway I had just exited, with no other pipe with the blue substance joining it like the others.

Turning away, I reminded herself to look at it in more detail in the near future...before continuing my walk to the large cage, that seemed to expand and rise further and further as the ceiling rose. I estimated it reaches as high as 200 feet give or take.

Walking up to the center of the cage, was a doorway with a large seal that the Uzumaki clan had prided itself on. Proving that just a slip of paper, and a few kanji could seal even the strongest of beings away to the world. Breathing slowly, to calm my nerves, I looked deep within the cage, where I could only see darkness, but knew there was much more, till at last I saw it.

One, then two...deep red slitted-eyes opened to look at me.

"We have a problem Kyuubi..."

Looking up at the sight of the Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki noticed a few differences with the being of mass destruction since she had last seen the beast. The most noticeable being its color, going from a deep reddish orange, to a far lighter orange then it once possessed. Perhaps due to losing the yin half portion of its chakra? "I wonder if losing the yang half has changed its personality any?" she murmured to herself. If yin was considered the "shady, or dark" side of nature...perhaps...

"Ahh, at last my formal jailer has at last graced me with her presence."

* * *

With only the slow rhythmic sounds of exhaling and inhaling one wouldn't notice the storm brewing ever so slowly beneath an old mans eyes. He had gone through war, seen comrades slain before his very eyes, loved ones lost and had been insulted in more ways then he could count. Yet, nothing could amount to the amount of RAGE he felt at this moment.

Yet underneath all of that rage, was a depression, a sadness and grief that went to his very soul. For Hiruzen Sarutobi had just found out, that over the past year, this...this WHORE had kicked out his ward from the orphanage because of him being a "Demon" for Kami's sake! "Didn't these stupid civilians know what seals were!?" Hiruzen fumed in his thoughts.

He realized he had changed, become weak in many ways over the past years. He was depressed, and realized that this was sadly just as much his fault as the damned Matron of the orphanage young Naruto once lived at...not that it would keep her head firmly attached to her neck.

It was October 10th, and was Naruto's sixth birthday, and it had been an entire year since he had last seen the child who's smile could brighten up an entire room despite the sadness hidden behind those sky-blue eyes. Hiruzen knew he should have been there more for the child, hell he was berating himself right now over that damned fact. Yes, he had a multitude of excuses, but all of them ended with him just not trying enough, allowing his depression to eat at him.

Giving the signal to take the deranged woman away to the Anbu surrounding the house, Hiruzen turning around to walk back towards the Hokage tower, ignoring the murmuring of civilians and shinobi alike that had just watched the impromptu interrogation in the middle of the street by the Hokage in front of the orphanage.

Sadly she was a dead end in finding his ward...how a Child could be so hard to track down in a damned shinobi Village was beyond him, and he refused to acknowledge a very possible reasoning for him being unable to find the child. Death was not a possibility as far as he was concerned...or refused. Thinking back he wish he had the ultimate tool for all previous Hokage still intact...

If only he could strangle the life out of the maid that had found some way to accidentally destroy the Hokage's crystal. He had literally thrown that damned thing out of the window in his office once when the love of his life Biwako walked in on him and it had come without even a scratch. That was a damn near ten story fall for Kami's Sake!

His reaction to finding out the maid had destroyed it hadn't improved that day either...and in fact made it somewhat embarrassing as well. Apparently yelling about losing the ultimate resource in peeking and said yelling echoing throughout the village was not a good way to keep the shinobi and civilians alike, especially of the female gender very happy with him. Thankfully Tsunade wasn't in town for that little incident...nor Jiraiya.

But alas, he didn't have the magical crystal ball to spy on woma...ahem on his young ward to keep track of him. Thus here he was, wandering back to the tower, awaiting for something, some news about the whereabouts of young Naruto. He already had the majority of his Anbu out looking for the child, plus the Uchiha police-corps. Now he just had to wait to find out who the dead man was where the Kyuubi's chakra was, and get DNA results on the blood found. When looking at the foot marks within the small clearing of the park, he nor the Anbu could get much of a read on what had happened. The dead-man was obviously a Shinobi, apparently retired, but for the life of him the third couldn't remember who he was. His appearance, although ragged was that of an average person in every way. His physique, hair and eye color, nothing that stood out.

Sighing aloud Hiruzen nodded his head to the right, allowing the Anbu that had just appeared to his side to talk, only needing to notice the Inu Mask and gravity defying silver hair atop the Anbu's head to identify the man...Something that as he thought about it in more detail, should probably be changed. Recognizing Anbu members through their hair alone was a bit too easy for some of the more...unique members and a major breach in security for those members in Anbu.

Noticing the slight bowing of the Anbu's head, Hiruzen turned his full undivided attention to the Anbu members report.

"Hokage-Sama, from what I've been able to track, it appeared that a small group, of five civilians were chasing a child from the red-district to a cross-road a few blocks from the park and clearing. After that, the group went down a different Alley way, where the deceased apparently took up the chase of the child...till they met in the clearing. From there a confrontation appeared to happen, but I am unable to determine what exactly happened" The Anbu member reported, causing the Hokage to frown slightly.

He didn't like that even one of his best trackers couldn't determine what happened completely...alas even the elemental rains appeared to be against him in finding his charge.

Nodding in acceptance of what was stated by the Anbu, he continued his slow stroll as Anbu ran throughout the village looking for the child...it appeared he would need to expand the search from just within the physical walls of Konoha.

"Very well Inu, continue the search, but stretch out to encompass the entirety of the Konohagakure, including the sensory barrier." Hiruzen order, before dismissing his Successors prized student, before pondering if he should relieve the Anbu Captain from duty and make him a Jonin. He had honestly forgotten Hatake-sans own relationship, albeit non-existent in the physical sense, with his charge.

Thinking as he continued on, he could only ponder how so much had gone so wrong for his beloved village and its core members over the past few years. They were losing far too many of the key pieces of the "King of Konoha" for his liking. Ay the King was still strong and kicking, but the brightest parts of its shinning armor was perishing over time, or at least that is what it felt like to the old man.

Looking up the current Hokage saw that he had finally arrived at his destination. Sighing slightly before slowly walking up to his office. Passing by his secretary and the administrative personal that walked through the halls of the Tower giving small nods of acknowledgement to each and everyone that he passed. A habit he had gained in last few years. He could only hope that the Anbu corps found his ward quickly now that he had expanded the search radius for him.

* * *

Gasping in slight pain, one Naruto Uzumaki woke once more, but this time with a splitting headache rather then the dull pain that had inhabited his chest. The last thing he remembered was accepting the teachings of an old-woman named Madara...then nothing.

Wait...

Oba-san. He called the woman Oba-san. His six year old mind quickly realized that this perhaps, hadn't been the best way to address her. Maybe he should have called her Bachan? He never really understood how to address anyone. But it's not like you could blame him dammit! No one ever explained this type of stuff to him he thought despondently.

Looking around he noticed that he was in the same spot as last time he awoke. Rising slowly, to hopefully not feel the same stabbing pain as last time, he came to a sitting position before noticing the woman he was just thinking about sitting in a lotus position. One of the few things taught to him by the Orphanage...or at least tried to teach him before he got bored.

Looking closer at the woman, who hadn't stirred since his awakening he saw underneath the age, what appeared to be what was once a beautiful woman. He always had a knack at seeing underneath the passage of time despite his own young age.

However growing bored of just watching the woman he choose to address her.

"Hey...uh...Bachan, you just going to sit there all day? Or what? He tentatively asked the woman in what he assumed would result in a less...violent reaction, at least that was what he hoped. Never noticing the tic mark that appeared behind the bang that covered the right side of her face, nor the appearance of a pure black rod in her hands until it descended upon his head at what could only be considered the speed of light as far as he was concerned.

Hearing a whimpering sound come from the young Uzumaki, Madara herself could only smirk in happiness after distributing quick retribution for him insulting her, for the second time in less then twenty four hours.

"How dare he!" she fumed. Perhaps taking nailing him to a wooden tee would teach him a listen in respecting his elders...before reminding herself that she already had plans for doing that in retribution for him peeing on her.

But alas, she needed to move on from your vengeful thoughts...for now.

"Do not call me old, you hear me child? Madara questioned causing Naruto to look up, slightly before nodding fearfully.

He REALLY didn't like...blue figure that started to appear behind her as she stared him down. He had a distinct fear that he would be seeing plenty of it in the oncoming months...

Seeing him nod, Madara feeling that she had put enough fear into the small boy, without having to use any killing intent...yet.

"Good child...now we have much work to do before we can continue on and you will need to return to the village soon" Madara stated, raising her hand to stop the protests she could see already about to come flying out of the young boy.

"Do NOT question me on this boy. You will need to keep our arrangement as a secret." She stated, gauging his reaction...She knew it was a risk contacting the boy when he was still so young. But she didn't have much time to act, plus with him activating his eyes it was best to start training early. Even she hadn't activated said eyes until she was far older, in her early preteens. "For a six year old to awaken the Sharingan, let alone a non-pure blood was unheard of", she thought.

"But why do we need to keep this secret...uh...Sensei?" Naruto asked/questioned. He still didn't know what to call the...not an old woman, he thought. Stopping himself from calling her old even in his mind...just staring at her eyes he wouldn't question if she could hear him in his head...damned red eyes were freaky.

"Because the village thinks me dead, and I'd prefer it that way...and what did I say about questioning me boy?" Madara asked, Blue figure re-appearing behind her, glowing white eyes glaring at the boy.

Poor Naruto reacted as expected, freezing as he stared into the eyes of what would likely be his doom, his death! He knew it! Yet he couldn't do anything about it but stare into it's glaring eyes, hoping and praying to Kami that it would just go away.

Madara seeing that the boy was scared half a death again happily let the mini-susanoo's head dissipate. She could only dream of having had the power and knowledge to create it years prior...But alas, she hadn't...sad face.

"Good, now Tobi here...will be getting in contact with you once the Hokage finds you outside the forest of death knocked out and he likely finds you a new place to stay." She stated, pointing at the Zetsu clone as it appeared from the ground.

Naruto for his part, could first started to freak out about the whole...toilet paper looking man come from the ground, before questioning why she had stated that he would be knocked out...or near the...

Oh.

Were the poor boys last thoughts before knocked out, for the third time by Madara, via the black rod used to knock him out the second time...Ahhh did it feel damn good to knock out defenseless six year old boys...

That was not a thought she wanted anyone else to hear out of context...

* * *

Back in the large sewer that was apparently the representation of her sons mind...something that nearly caused her to go into a deep depression, Kushina Uzumaki was having what must have been a near eight hour long staring contest with what was the strongest Biju, the nine-tailed demon fox.

Said staring contest happened after the short statement on the Kyuubi's part and the damned fox hadn't said a word since! She tried yelling at it, insulting it, turning her back to it and ignoring it, literally everything she could think of to no avail. The damned thing just kept on looking at her with that feral grin crossing across its face.

She didn't know why it was doing this to her, but then again she never did understand the Kyuubi. Not that she ever really tried to in the first place admittedly. Other then cursing the being a few times every now and then when she had almost given into her hate, she had simply ignored the being...

Wait...Ignored...could it be ignoring her in some form of weird retribution? She wondered. A child's ploy to be honest, but then again it was working pretty well in both infuriating and frustrating her to no end! She hated just sitting here for Kami's sake! And she had been doing it for who knows how long, considering her baby boy's sub-conscious age, potentially six years or so.

If only she could just use her chains on this damnable fox she could get the chakra entity to talk! It hadn't shut up for weeks after it was initially sealed into her son. Now? Not a damned word! She was an Uzumaki, and Uzumaki weren't known for their patience dattebane!

"Yes, WE do have a problem it appears..." The Kyuubi spoke up at last, causing Kushina to nearly break her neck in how fast her neck turned to look back up at it.

Kushina actually gained a fearful expression for once staring at the fox shake in rage. She might not have interacted with the beast often before, but she had never seen it this mad before.

"Madara Uchiha, is manipulating your son...and MY container". As the massive Fox spoke, it seemed to calm down it's shaking, yet its voice held more hatred and killing intent then Kushina had ever felt before. Even more then when it had all of its chakra when it killed her mortal body.

"What do you mean by YOUR container Kyuubi?, do not act as if you own my son!" Kushina spoke out, with her own killing intent starting to seep into the air. However, all this caused was for the Kyuubi's eyes to narrow even further in anger, growling slightly as it lowers its head to Kushina's level.

"Do not presume to hold any power over me ningen! You may be able to use MY chakra to protect your boy, but it holds no power in holding me back" Kushina tried to reign in her shock of finding out that she actually couldn't protect her baby boy from the Kyuubi itself, it was the main reason to her using the seal she had in the first place!

"Ahh as much pleasure I take from watching you gape like a fish ningen, we do not have time for this the Kyuubi spoke out." For once it actually felt some form of fear. If the Kyuubi was correct in why Madara was going after himself, and the man that had...controlled it during its brief freedom, then its very existence was at stake...

"Leave me, I need time to think over what we will do to combat this...threat." Sighing in exasperation, Kushina simply nodded and walked away back towards her own hallway and subsequent room inside her sons head...

She would have continued to question the Kyuubi but at this point, she realized that the chakra entity would have just continued to ignore her.

* * *

 **A/N**

So here's the fourth chapter, a bit shorter then the previous two but eh, this felt like a good point to end the chapter. Hopefully i'm not jumping back and forth to much for you guys.

So some Quick Notes:

First, I updated Chapter 1! Personally i didn't like the original version too much, specifically the selection of the Hokage. It just felt forced to me and to be honest it disrupted the chapters flow. So ya, re-read that if you want! The context didn't really change, just made it flow better hopefully.

Secondly: When Hiruzen commented on the "King". Well it basically means the next generation of Konoha. For Hiruzen the King of Konoha are its children, because they are its future, so ya hopefully that cleared up any questions you guys may have had with that.

Anyway, hopefully you guys liked the chapter. Look forward to any comments, and would love to hear how I could improve the story! My biggest issue right now, at least I think is still making the dialogue flow easily. But if you guys see any other issues, please comment!

 **P.S.S.**

 **Please don't flame. Constructive criticism=A+, Flame=W-**

 **P.S.S.S.**

 **WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Responses:**

 **P.S.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just so you know.**

* * *

With rapid breaths, he tried to regain his bearings, tried to keep his stance steady. It was nearing his eighth year, with the past two years being both the hardest and yet most rewarding years in his short life. Madara had put him through the some of toughest training regimens imaginable, taking full advantage of his incredible healing rate. Often suffering from broken bones and massive blood loss at times. Really this so called training was torture, something he caught his sensei preventing herself from stating a multitude of times...at least directly to his face. Yet despite the torture his body went through, never did the devastating injuries inflicting onto his body leave any long lasting scars or bruises luckily.

As he thought over this in the precious few seconds of respite he was given, his stance faltered slightly, causing him to lean to his left as his leg nearly gave out on him in response to his exhausted state as he responded to the incoming assault.

With that, he saw the very thing he hated most in this world.

A black rod or cane, he never really understood what it really was or represented, came thrusting in his vision. With his acute eyesight he never determined anything distinctive or eye popping about it other then HOW dark it was. It was almost too dark, as if it denied light to ever come near it, let alone touch it.

As he saw this rod swinging downwards, Naruto could only curse the eyes he was 'gifted'. They were amazing in a fight sure, but when your body is too slow to react it is as much a curse as it a blessing.

Trying and failing to block the strike with the lone kunai he held, all Naruto could do was drop to the floor and groan in pain, while rubbing his now sore head., ending the current taijutsu spar.

"Good child, you have improved, but still you need to become faster." a distinctly feminine, albeit aged, voice came from his assailant.

Grumbling lowly, Naruto looked up to see the infamous Madara Uchiha, his sensei, eyeing the weapon she had just beat him into the ground with warily.

"Hai Sensei" he said, nodding slowly, "are we to continue?" He felt like shit to be honest, but he had learned quickly to not show pain in front of his teacher. So, despite his weak arms and legs, he slowly rose back into the famed Uchiha taijutsu stance, the interceptor fist, his midnight blue tinted Sharingan active.

Giving him a small glimpse of a rare smile from the old woman,"No, you may have some rest, we have much to talk about."

"Okay...whats up?" he asked, sitting down into a half lotus position she had taught him giving his full attention to her.

Nodding in approval of his position, Madara sitting down across from him spoke up. "You will be starting the new year at the academy in the upcoming week, correct?"

"Hai, why is that important?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. The previous few years it hadn't required her sitting down to speak to him about this, thus the slight confusion.

Sighing at his impatience, Madara wondered if she should continue to hit him with her...chakra rod that was certainly not a cane, she wasn't that old dammit, but choose to ignore the urge to do so. "If you had just waited I would already have told you child.

"But-" 'Bam' "Ow! What was that for you old crow!" Naruto cried out in indignation, before realizing his mistake as he saw the cane of death coming in to bash his skull in again.

"I am not an old crow you little midget! Roared the irate woman, before calming down as she saw her apprentice now thoroughly engraved into the rock floor.

Huffing in annoyance, Madara could only sit down and wait for the little idiot to wake back up, seeing as how he was now knocked out from her little rage induced pummeling.

* * *

Wearing a simple open black hoodie with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and plain white shirt underneath. His attire finished with simple baggie black pants going down to his ankles and the common academy issued ninja sandals one blonde Naruto Uzumaki made his towards the Academy as it came into view.

Keeping the sigh that so desperately wanted to escape past his lips, Naruto entered into the Academy of Konoha, turning and weaving through the halls to get to his classroom. He hated class, or more importantly the academy. With the past few years being nothing but going over the theoretical aspect of chakra, history, and the rare shurikenjutsu session it proved to be extremely boring for the young blonde.

However, today would come a new challenge, as not only was it the first day of the year, but it was apparently the year that taijutsu spars would come into existence, as well as implementing small chakra control exercises and starting to learn the three basic ninjutsu techniques of Konoha. Which delved into the problem that he and his sensei had gone over once he had re-awoken from his impromptu beat down.

Thus, Madara had drilled, or more like power-drived him into the ground to to never use the Uchiha Interceptor fist, nor ever use his Sharingan in Konoha or its shinobi, to prevent anyone from taking further interest past him being the resident jinchuriki then needed. So here he was, wondering how to go about the likely eventually taijutsu tests that would come. In the past years, he had always made sure to score well during the shurikenjutsu testing, nothing amazing to prevent suspension but neither too poorly. However, now with taijutsu tests, he would have to go against his own instincts at times to not appear to have been trained by someone.

With another sigh, this time escaping past his lips, Naruto entered the room to his class for this new year, casting away his previous thoughts for the time being.

Looking around, Naruto discreetly examined the room he found himself in, taking notice that the majority of the kids had already sat down albeit talking loudly to each other, before finding an empty seat near the back corner of the room.

Continuing his observations as he sat down, he noticed that a large amount of the students where in fact the heirs of the most prominent clans in Konoha with him in this class, especially compared to last year where he was only with other civilian children. Apparently Konoha had a large baby boom the year he was born for prominent shinobi, considering it was around the year marker since the third shinobi war had ended it made sense. It was also apparently the year that children that belonged to a clan entered the Academy usually.

Thinking back on the clans, he counted the Yamanaka and Hyuga heiress', the Nara, Akimichi and Inuzaka heirs, and lastly the Uchiha clan heiress and Uchiha. The later being the last of the official Uchiha clan, considering his sensei was banished from the clan, and although he had their eyes or at least a mutation of them, he was no Uchiha.

However, when viewing the young female Uchiha heir as she sat on the opposite side of the room, Naruto couldn't stop himself from making comparisons between her and Madara. Her long, slightly wild black hair cascading down to the mid of her back, and two bangs framing her face was a near replica of Madara's own. When catching her eyes he saw the same onyx colored eyes, yet where as Madara's showed almost no emotion, giving away nothing, the young Uchiha's were the exact opposite. Showing all of her emotion to the world, the most obvious being pain, with an underlying simmering rage. Most likely an outcome of what happened just a few short months ago...

Hearing the sounds of heavier feet then those of a child entering the room over the uproarious kids, Naruto looked up to see what he assumed to be the apparent new teacher join the class. A man who's most noticeable appearance being a large scar crossing the bridge of his nose, walking to the front of the class as everyone around him quieted down seeing the adult.

"Hello class, I'm Iruka Umino, and will be your instructor till you become Genin or otherwise. For now, lets start with introductions." The man stated before making eye contact with Naruto...

Feeling the slight presence of killing intent unnoticed by anyone else being directed at him once making eye contact with the new teach, Naruto could only groan. This was unlikely to be a fun few years...

* * *

"It was NOT fun." The blonde resident grumbled to himself, as he walked down the damp tunnel he found himself within.

The day had in fact been awful, and he was not looking forward to giving an in-detail report to his sensei, who more then likely already knew everything that happened beforehand...damn cheating Tobi, could literally spy on basically everyone without ever being caught. Hopefully she wouldn't question him about the day, or Tobi forgot to tell her...yea he could dream.

As he continued to walk down the tunnel, the started underneath the apartment he was given by the old-man Sarutobi, he couldn't help but wonder about it despite the number of times he had gone down it. Apparently, Madara had tunnels going all across the elemental nations do to clones of Tobi...or beings like Tobi. He didn't really understand her explanation of how they were made who by, other then it involved other people like the spiraled being that resided with Madara.

As he got lost in thought, a common occurrence for the eight year old, he arrived at his destination, a large cave who's only dim light came from the surrounding torches that covered the walls. Above him, or above the cave, was the old Uzumaki temple, his apparent near extinct clan. Making three of the big four clans of the clan eras near extinction. The only one still holding strong being the Hyuga.

He wasn't the greatest at studying, but history always enraptured him when listening to Madara's stories. Theories would often go over his head, unless he went hands on, something his Sensei had learned early on. His mind was a complex jungle, that had no certain pattern of rhythm, yet it could contain the most complex of Eco-systems.

Naruto would have continued on in his random day-dreaming if it were not for the swishing sound he had grown used to hearing from a mile coming, his worse enemy was incoming, the damned cane he had an encounter with that put him in a crater just twenty four hours past...

Leaping backwards quickly, Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at his attacker. Before hearing it bounce of the likely object that started this dance.

Preparing himself to launch himself further into battle with the activation of his sharingan, Naruto stilled once hearing the words "stop" echo in the cave that had been his training ground for the past two years.

"Good, very good reaction times my child". Madara's voice echoed. As she appeared from the shadows.

Seeing the blonde gaki's face stretching in a grin, she felt a twitch, no a limitless need to swat it down before it became too large. "However, you still need to improve your sensory skills".

"Ahh come on sensei! Can't we start more advanced training?" Naruto asked.

"What have I always said when you've asked for more training?" Madara snapped. In all of her years, only this child...other then that man, could cause her such a headache so easily.

"To keep at it until it's mastered, to never stop, never give in, conquer it, then move on." Naruto droned."

"Good, and why is becoming a better sensor important?" Madara questioned.

"The best sensors are never left unaware, a unaware shinobi is a dead shinobi." Naruto stated, causing a slight smrik of satsifaction to appear and disapear on Madara's face.

"Good, very good. So you DO understand something gaki." Madara stated, reveling in the now close to atomic red that was now Naruto face as he sputtered in outrage.

As Naruto continued to try and contain the outrage he wanted to voice out...it hadn't turned out the last few...twenty plus, times, he heard the familiar hum coming from his Sensei, knowing to shut up and looking up into her onyx eyes.

"As I was saying," Madara stated, giving Naruto a light glare, "Since you do understand what I have been teaching you, I do believe that maybe...it is time to teach you some more...but what?" Madara said, before taking a thinking pose, finger tapping her chin, and her left arm holding her right elbow.

Madara once more, had to utilize all hundred some years of her experience of keeping a stoic face to not allow a smile come to as she watched her charge squirm in anticipation. Albeit she did wonder what she should teach him.

He was already an extremely skilled sensor. Perhaps a byproduct of the sealing of the Kyuubi, he could detect even the slightest of ill-intent, and was probably one of the best sensors despite him only being 8 years. At first she just taught him the basic sonar technique, before realizing he had an innate talent to feel even the slightest use of chakra and learning of his ability to feel ill-intent, not killing-intent, which was drastically easier to sense. She really couldn't continue his training in this category, beyond him just becoming better through time and experience.

His other skills mostly relied on shurikenjutsu, and taijutsu, while she built him to be a speed demon. They couldn't do much about Naruto's strength at the moment, other then augmenting it slightly with chakra, weights were a no go due to his age. He already knew the three academy techniques, as well as the Katon jutsu, Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique), the Uchiha's signature technique...Perhaps finding out what his natural chakra affinity would be wise?

"Come on Sensei, spit it out already!" Naruto yelled out, unable to contain his excitement at potentially learning something new. He was nearly jumping up and down in excitement, sharingan.

Seeing Madara give him a light glare, Naruto shrunk into himself, realizing his mistake. A pissed of Madara, was not something he liked when it came to his physical well being...

"Very well Naruto, I believe it is time I taught you one of the most dangerous techniques Konoha has to offer..." Madara stated. She just hoped she didn't come to regret this decision, it could turn out to be an amazing technique in terms of training, but...there would be more then one of this blond idiot...

"Now listen carefully and copy the hand seal I use with the Sharingan, as it isn't one of the basic 12 I taught you" Madara stated, seeing him acknowledge what she said with nod.

"Good, now the technique is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone jutsu) and is considered an A rank kinjustu of Konoha, due some to amount of chakra it requires." Madara said, as she crossed her index and middle fingers from both hands. Before creating a smokeless clone of herself...

Seeing that he had copied it, and was now practicing the hand sign, Madara cleared her throat to get his full undivided attention. "However, the chakra isn't so much the issue, for a Jonin level ninja, and especially someone like you."

"So why is the technique a kinjutsu sensei?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly as he tried to think of why it would be considered an A rank, let alone a kinjutsu technique. He assumed it was better then the water or earth clone techniques since she was teaching it to him.

"Because of the mental backlash. The kage bunshin is a useful spy technique due to memory transfer when the clone dispels or if it dies. However, in your case, and the case of any jinchuriki, it could be utilized as a potential training technique as well." Madara answered...

Really, it was a guess on her part. The mental state of a jinchuriki, or the mental barriers and their mental strength where extraordinary due to them sharing a mindscape with a bijuu. As well as being the most complex.

In her years as an rogue ninja, Madara had encountered the Jinchuriki of a few biju over the years, and each experience was unique. Especially when utilizing the tsukuyomi, the user could enter the mindscape of its victims. And what she saw was always magnificent in its complexity. It was near impossible to but a jinchuriki into a genjutsu just for this reason. Genjutsu that changed the landscape was still possible, but to specifically target the mind of a jinchuriki was no easy task. With how developed his mental barriers were, it was safe to assume that the shadow clone jutsu could be used to train Naruto at a faster rate if possible.

Shaking her head slightly, Madara focused back on the young Uzumaki, seeing him make the unique hand sign correctly repeatedly, decided to start the little test. "Alright child, now that you have the hand sign down, start to mold your the same way I did when you watched me with your Sharingan create the technique".

Nodding eagerly, Naruto did as told, before a poof was heard and a cloud of smoke came up next to him.

Peering into the cloud Naruto saw...himself. Although it appeared to be very sick. Looking at its chakra network with his Sharingan to try and find out what was wrong with the clone, he saw its chakra network rapidly expanding outward for some reason...as well as Madara taking a few steps backwards at the corner of his vision before he felt pain...

BOOM

"What the hell did I do to deserve this..." he groaned, standing back up with shaky legs and with a now ruined outfit, the second one of the day to be precise. His right sleeve burned completely off, showing skin that was rapidly healing from minor burns. The rest of his outfit being burned here and there and smoke wafting off of his body.

Madara simply hummed with her stoic expression plastered back onto her face, although on the inside she was laughing her ass off.

"It appears you overloaded the kage bunshin. Try again, but this time with less chakra" She ordered.

"Hai sensei"...

"Oh, and what was this about you losing to the Uchiha heiress? Tobi said that you, were rather brutally defeated hmm?" Madara asked, watching Naruto skin slowly pale. Whether it were from remembering the apparent beat down he had taken, or what she was about to do to him during this training session she didn't know, either way he was about to go through a good round of tort, ahem..train, ahh fuck it. She was going to torture the damned blonde brat.

Naruto, on his part didn't know what to think. For one, he knew his ass was about to be a stain on the cold hard rock floor in this damnable cave. And secondly, he didn't know how to take his beat down from earlier.

* * *

Classes had gone by quickly enough for the young blonde. But now, the class was outside, initiating the start off the taijutsu courses that would become a regular weekly.

Already a multitude of students had gone, mostly simple civilian students who had no real fighting style. Really, for someone essentially raised by a woman who is considered the strongest kunoich in history it was all rather sad to watch.

However, the civilians at least had an excuse, this being the first time that taijutsu was utilized in sparring matches rather then simply practicing katas. The Heirs however were another issue.

Where to start off? Watching the Nara, who Naruto now knew to be Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi fight had been just infuriating. The Nara simply gave up immediately and went to sleep, after the large boned boy gave him a bag of chips. There wasn't even a fight and worst of all the instructors had just let it pass.

He know sincerely felt that Iruka Umino was far too soft to be an instructor to shinobi in training. Then again he was comparing him to a slave driver known as Madara Uchiha...

The Yamanka heiress had gotten herself spectacularly knocked out fighting a pink haired civilian kid. While the Inuzaka heir, a loud mouthed kid who had confidently stated that he would be 'alpha' of the class, had simply bull rushed another civilian. No technique, and far too many opening to even start.

Essentially the only clan heir that had done anything before his fight with the Uchiha to show any talent was the Hyuuga heiress.

Who albeit somewhat unwilling to fight initially, immediately after making the hand seal of confrontation, a half tiger/ram seal, could have nearly been put on trial for murder with the way she brutally assaulted the poor civilian girl. He hadn't expected what appeared to be the shy girl, that he had once defended when he was still living on the streets, to turn into such a battle maniac the moment she got into a fight.

So all in all, Naruto had gone into the fight with the Uchiha heiress thinking that it would be an easy fight, considering the majority other then the Hyugga heiress, showed no talent whatsoever in taijutsu.

That had been a poor choice on his part, that had been aided in his anger over the kids cheering on the Uchiha when they both entered the ring that the students had been sparring in.

Going into a simple front stance, he had expected to just beat her by out speeding her, striking quickly and getting into her guard.

Looking back he should have realized that she had easily slipped into the interceptors fist, with a fluid like grace. But he had been over-confident.

The front stance he took was great for exploding forward, and he did just that trying to catch her off guard. He nearly missed the kick coming towards his face, forcing him to lean his right side, bringing both arms up to guard against roundhouse kick meant for his face stopping his momentum.

He did miss the spinning back kick, as she used her momentum off of his block to twist her body around to kick him in the face.

Head flying to the right, Naruto stumbled backwards. Fists raising to protect his face from further harm, as his left cheek throbbed with pain, and blood dripped down a cut on the side of his forehead.

"Fucking teme, that hurt!" Naruto snarled. Before realizing that there was now an irate girl in front of him, as he took the full brunt of a front kick to his chest echoing in the small clearing as all the other students watched on, a few cheering for the raven haired girl.

Rising to continue the spar, that had severely hindered his pride, Naruto heard Iruka stating Satsuki Uchiha as winner in the spar, before telling them to do the seal of reconciliation. As Naruto walked over to do as told, he watched the girl walk away before they could do the seal...

He had literally gotten his ass handed to him, then had a girl turn her back on him rather then do the seal of reconciliation and, AND gotten his hoodie covered in blood and likely some snot that was trickling down his face...oh and there was a tear from where it got snagged by a rock after he SLID on the ground from that damned kick.

It really drove home, even a kage could be killed by an average genin by being unaware or underestimating his opponent.

Twas a really bad day...and he really wanted a rematch with the girl who he hadn't even spoken a word to once in his life.

* * *

 **A/N**

Finally! The fifth chapter, sorry it took so long to get out...ehh I also said it would be out by sunday...which was yesterday...technically, if you live on the west coast in the U.S...so ya, totally only a day late, not anymore nope!

So ya, first off i'm going to be busy the next few weeks. The college semester in winding down for me, which means classes are going crazy and a lot of projects are coming in for me...I've been writing a lot the past few weeks, just none of said writing is with this story. Research papers that iv'e been working on all semester, final papers, etc. So all in all, we might not see another chapter till December...hopefully I can get chapter six done during thanksgiving weekend but no promises. Sorry for that, but ya. Work and classes come first.

Anyway, hopefully you guys like the chapter. Skipped a few years. Introduced more of Naruto, finally. Didn't really introduce anyone else, at least dialogue wise. Feel eh on the chapter overall. Will likely start with a flashback with Satsuki's view next chapter on the fight and a few other things.

If you guys have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews of private message me.

Also do you guys like Satsuki as fem' Sasuke's name? Any other ideas? Sasuki could also work or something else, IDK. If you guys think there it a better name please tell me!

Will see you next time!

 **P.S.S.**

 **Please don't flame. Constructive criticism=A+, Flame=W-**

 **P.S.S.S.**

 **WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP?**


End file.
